kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation: MASKED
Masked Avatar Seeks Katastrophic Evident Destruction Operation: MASKED is a story taking place in the Nextgen Series, written by Gamewizard2008. It's the first really big story in the Nextgen Series, and can sort of be considered another sequel to his original Operation: GALACSIA series, as what the story is meant to take after. During the events of Operation: SCARY, hated operative, Miyuki Crystal, discovers a mysterious mask and puts it on, gaining dark and terrifying powers. Cheren becomes informed of this, and demands Miyuki take it off, but the girl refuses and attacks Cheren, using her powers to transform him to a half-Kateenian. Afterward, Miyuki escapes through a portal, and Cheren is determined to follow her, ending up in a parallel dimension to their own. Operation: MASKED was published on March 1, 2013. Reception So far, Operation: MASKED is being received positively. The stages and dungeons of this story are an advancement over others in Gamewizard's series as they nearly simulate the unique puzzle-solving experience in real Zelda games. While the plot isn't as good as the original Majora's Mask, some believe it does have a bit of mystery as to who Majora really is. However, the characters were criticized for being a little bland, although the elements in the story that require both Cheren and his partner were unique for puzzle-solving. Worlds World 1: Jungle of the Apes Partner: Harry Uno Boss: Mukak World 2: Carnivilia Partner: Celeste Stork Boss: Puppo World 3: Holoska Partners: Thomas Drilovsky and Panini Drilovsky Boss: Kyurem World 4: Tortuga Island Characters *'Cheren Uno' *Miyuki Crystal *Happy Mask Man *Panini Drilovsky *Nebula *Aurora Uno *Percival Tachyon (cameo) *Majora *Harry Uno *Melissa Gilligan *Kellie Beatles *Thomas Drilovsky *Celeste Stork *Truman Kirman *Sackboy *Merida Collectibles Operation: MASKED has basically the same collectibles as the original Majora's Mask. One of them is Stray Fairies. There are 15 fairies in each world's dungeon. Each must be collected and returned to the world's Fairy Fountain. The fairy spirit will be brought to life and give Cheren a new power. Items *Spirit Flute - allows you to play different songs that do various things. *S.Q.W.I.R.T. - a water gun that makes plants accelerate growth, or reverse-growth. *Slingshot - Harry's item; lets him shoot targets at a small distance with pellets. *Bananarang - allows you to grab or hit distant targets, then comes back. It also attracts the attention of monkeys. *M.U.M.B.L.E.R. - a device that shoots M.A.R.B.L.E.s and blows things up. *Rope - Celeste's item; lets her rope onto certain targets and climb to them, or balance across. *Hookshot - lets you latch onto distant, wooden objects and pulls you to them. It can also grab and pull items towards you. *Panini Drilovsky - a firebender who can melt ice and light torches. Later replaced by the Fire Arrow. *Hammer - Thomas's item; an upgraded hammer that adds force to whatever it hits. It can make paths come down and stun enemies. *Hero's Bow - can shoot arrows at targets from a far distance. Used to hit eye switches. *Master Sword - an upgrade over your regular sword. You can use Fi's dowsing ability to track things down. *Fire Arrow - sets its targets on fire. Used to melt ice and light torches. *Pirates' Sail - allows you to glide over a short distance. When caught in whirlwinds, you'll be blown higher. Masks *Kateenian Mask - transforms you into a Kateenian. You can balance across tightropes, enter small areas, and stand on unstable platforms. You can also sneak around easier. *Sackboy's Mask - lets you turn into Sackboy. You can use Arrangement Pads to move certain objects in the environment around. You can also become a strand of yarn and go into worm-sized tunnels. It also comes with a toy hammer that's used to fling items on seesaws. *Cobra Mask - a mask that lets you talk to snakes hiding in holes. They usually contain useful info. *Wolf Mask - turns you into a wolf. You can use your senses to see in dark areas and also track down any scents you find. You can also make dangerous leaps. *Slag's Mask *All-Night Mask - a mask that lets you stay awake indefinitely and not get sleepy. *Don Gero's Mask - a mask that allows you to talk to frogs and bring them back to Rainier Narboneta. *The Hidden Leaf Headband Locations *Realm of Shadows *Miyuki's House *Sector N Treehouse *KND Moonbase *Mysterious Underground *Uno Household *New GKND H.Q. *Dimensional Byway *'Alternate Sector V Treehouse (Termina)' *'Alternate KND Moonbase (Termina)' *Jungle of the Apes *'Empty Treeland' *Jungle Temple *Le Carnivilia *'Booster's Bigtop' *'Booster Tower' *Grand Bigtop *Holoska *'Wolves' Mainland' *Frosty Citadel *'Slag's Fleet' *Tortuga Island *The Land of Fire *The Brave Ruins *'Alternian Lands' *'Kingdom of Light/Prospit' *Land of Wind and Shade *Land of Frost and Frogs *Land of Maps and Treasure Quotes “I miss the days when the author was lazy, and every mission objective was within a reasonable walking distance.” '' ''- Celeste Stork, hinting the story's very long levels. Category:Stories Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Future Fics Category:Nextgen Series